


The chase

by Kind_of_crazy



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Dark Forest, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Groping, Jotun Loki, Jotun Loki in heat, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Mage, Magic, Magical Creatures, Magical flower, Marking, One Shot, Possessive Loki, Potion Ingredients, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Saviour, Vaginal Sex, Violence, chase - Freeform, predatory Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kind_of_crazy/pseuds/Kind_of_crazy
Summary: Valeria is a young mage who seeks to become as poweful and skilled as her grandmother before her. Her beloved grandmother passed away before she could pass on all the knowledge to her loyal granddaughter. She only left behind her books on magic which the young mage uses to further her skills.One day she enters the nearby woods ro acquire a rare flower that is of great importance for a new potion she is trying to create.These woods are said to be haunted. At least that's what the villagers say. Valeria doesn't heed their warnings, brushing them off as childish fears.Little does she know that it's Loki haunting the dark forest. And he's in heat, ready to pounce on anyone that is careless enough to venture too far into his territory
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	The chase

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, 
> 
> I've decided to post this Loki one-shot today instead of a new chapter of 'The detective's daughter'. The idea for this one-shot had been wandering through my mind for a while until I finally wrote it down.  
> It's been some time since I wrote this and I was hesitant to post it, afraid you would be disappointed to see that it isn't another chapter for my original story.  
> But worry not, I still have plenty of chapters for that pre-written and work on it frequently :D But I just really wanted to post this and see what you all think. Enjoy this wild and kinky ride ;D 
> 
> Feedback and thoughts on my work are always appreciated <3

Valeria grabbed the woven basket from where it sat under the table.

The old basket creaked when she loaded a glass bottle full of clean water and two apples into it.

That had to do for the day. She needed the rest of the space in the basket for the flowers she was going to harvest in the woods.

Well, given that she found them and didn’t get lost. Or worse.

She whistled a cheery tune as she whisked through the small wooden house and collected other things she’d be needing for her little excursion.

A small knife to cut the flowers and a bigger dagger went into the little sheaths hanging from her crooked belt along with a rolled up map.

The paper was crumpled, old and full of yellowish stains. Valeria didn’t know if it would even help her navigate the unknown woods but she had to try. It was the only clue her grandmother had left behind before she had passed away a few months ago.

Valeria had lived with her grandmother ever since she was a little child. Her parents died in a fire and only left behind her and the elderly woman.

Both of them had been heartbroken over the loss of their loved ones but managed to move on with each other’s support and love.

Her grandmother had been a wise woman. Her knowledge of plants and potions, the human body and magic was astonishing. She taught her granddaughter whatever she could before she passed away.

Valeria wasn’t as skilled as her grandmother was, not by far, but she had been a diligent novice and would continue her studies through the books that her grandmother left behind as well as through practice. 

Today she was going to acquire a flower she needed for a special potion. It was advanced magic which is why the flower was rare and hard to come by. But the book she read about the potion in said that it could be acquired in the nearby woods.

Tenebris soles is what the plant was called. Dark sunshine. A flower with dark green stems and leaves. The blossoms were a dark blue but changed colour in the light of the moon, shining a bright yellow that resembles sunbeams. Hence the name.

Apart from having to find the extremely rare flower there was another problem. The woods… well, there have always been rumours that they were haunted. People tell of a monster roaming the vast, dark forest.

People going missing after entering the forest and then reappearing weeks or even months later just stoked the fear and suspicion.

But Valeria needed that flower to complete the complex potion she had been working on for over a week. Her work would be in vain if she didn’t find it so she would do everything possible to get her hands on that plant.

If the rumours turned out to be true – what she doubted, humans were simple minded creatures – she would be able to defend herself with her dagger or if it came down to it with a protection spell.

Valeria slipped on a pair of sturdy brown leather boots that would support her feet and ankles in the thick undergrowth and on the uneven ground in the forest. She didn’t want to injure herself.

The skirt she was wearing reached til mid-calf and was of a faded dark green. A crooked belt snaked around her hips and held the skirt in place. A sand coloured, long-sleeved blouse covered her upper half. The neckline was v-shaped and dipped down between her breasts.

Valeria retrieved the basket and stepped out of the house.

It was a sunny day. Only a few clouds drifted across the crystal blue sky. Valeria inhaled the fresh air and smiled.

She made her way through the small village she was living in, greeting people along the way. The community was so small that everybody knows everybody.

Really, there wasn’t a single person Valeria did not know. Though she clearly wished not to be acquainted with some of them for they were vile and unfriendly.

Her tiny village was quite far away from any other towns or big cities. Only one or two other villages as small as this one were nearby. The area wasn’t very populated and Valeria was quite certain it was because of the close proximity of the apparently cursed forest.

As she stepped out of the village’s protecting walls, Valeria checked the position of the sun. It was about noon. The forest was a good hour from the village. And once she was there she probably had to spent several hours searching for the flower. She had to hurry.

Because despite not believing the rumours about some kind of monster roaming the woods, Valeria did not have the desire to be in there at night time. She’d be an easy target for all kinds of wild animals.

 _Real_ animals like wolves and bears. Not some boogeymen parents told their children about at night.

Valeria walked without a pause, sipping some water while she was steadily moving towards the woods in the distance.

As time passed, the tree line came closer and the trees grew bigger before her until at last she stood before the first tree that marked the beginning of the forest.

She didn’t hesitate, stepping forward and into the first line of trees.

Not much time had passed and Valeria was already deep in the woods. The trees stood close, their leafy canopies blocking out the sunlight, causing the floor beneath them to be only dimly lit.

But that wasn’t a problem for Valeria. She mumbled a simple light spell, summoning a small light sphere that hovered just inches above her palm and lit the way for her.

The hours slipped by as Valeria searched the woods for the flower she needed to acquire. At some point she had retrieved the old crumpled map from her belt but it didn’t help her at all. It was inaccurate and the only thing it did was getting her hopelessly lost in the vast woods.

When the light started to fade nervousness started to blossom in Valeria’s chest. Maybe it really hadn’t been a good idea to come here. She shouldn’t have ventured so far. How was she ever going to find her way out of this maze before the sun went down?

Valeria gave up on her mission of acquiring the tenebris soles. Her priority was to get out of this forest in one piece and preferably before sundown.

But of course the girl had no such luck.

She stumbled through the thick undergrowth, glad she went with the sturdy leather boots because otherwise she’d have twisted her ankle on more than a dozen occasions, and her surroundings darkened gradually as she sun set behind the horizon, leaving her in complete dark safe for the little sphere hovering over her palm.

Valeria usually was a very confident and independent person. She was amazing at socializing and dealing with other people – they were so easy to manipulate and please, really – and always tried to keep a straight head when problems arose to solve them calmly.

But in this very moment Valeria wasn’t feeling confident or calm. She was starting to lose her nerve, fear joining the ball of nervousness inside her chest and forming a huge lump of growing anxiety that tightened her chest and made it hard to breathe.

“You’re going to be alright, calm down. You have magic, you have your dagger. You can get through this,” she told herself, trying to calm down and push back the rising panic.

But despite her effort, Valeria was close to hysteric when the last light vanished and left her with only the light above her hand to guide her.

The animals of the night rose, creeping and crawling through the woods and uttering eerie noises that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

A loud _crack_ made her jump and her head snapped to the right where the sound had come from. Her eyes couldn’t spot anything in the impenetrable darkness. Her heartbeat was thundering in her chest and the dagger laid unsteady in her sweaty palm.

There was another _crack_ , closer this time and followed by another to her other side.

Valeria’s breathing was ragged, terrified puffs of air leaving her lips while she carefully observed her surroundings, looking for any signs of predators that were set on making her their next meal.

There were a few more quieter _cracks_ around her and Valeria realised that she was surrounded. She couldn’t see or hear any of the animals. It was more of a feeling. A deep-rooted fear that screamed at her with everything it had to run, to run and not look back.

But she knew it was too late for that. She raised her dagger and threw her other hand into the air while uttering another light spell.

The sphere in her hand soared through the air and hovered over her head before its brightness increased tenfold, lighting her surroundings in a clear white light.

Valeria almost wished she hadn’t cast the light spell when she laid eyes on the dark creatures she had unveiled.

Twisted spines covered in ragged black fur, long, thin limbs and faces with wickedly sharp bared teeth. They looked like wolves somehow. Just taller and scrawnier and a lot less majestic. They were terrifying.

The creatures were confused about the sudden change in their environment but they soon recovered, eyes set on the prey in their middle.

Before Valeria could even begin to think of a spell, one of the wolf-like creatures lunged towards her, teeth bared and talons ready to tear into her soft flesh.

A terrified scream ripped from her throat and she stumbled back. Her eyes were screwed shut as she awaited the agony from the beasts attack to bloom in her body. But nothing came.

Instead, a loud crash followed by a screechy wail reached her ears. Valeria’s eyes snapped open.

She rather felt than saw the other creature first. The soft tendrils of another’s magic stroked her senses and Valeria stared at the… thing that had stopped the wolf creature from tearing her apart.

It crouched on the floor with its back to her. Blue skin was illuminated by the bright light, markings that formed intricate patterns stretched across the unusually coloured skin.

The thing had an oddly human shaped body. Valeria’s eyes wandered up its bare back and discovered a mob and unruly raven locks that fell across broad and muscled shoulders. It looked strangely like… like a man.

The man – or whatever this was – straightened and turned around.

He didn’t look at Valeria, his eyes rather trained on something behind her. She started to turn around when the man lunged forward, flying past her and stopping another of the wolf creatures from sinking its teeth into her flesh.

The rest of the creatures descended on this unknown attacker, five or six of them going down against him with bared teeth.

Valeria stumbled back. The creatures had forgotten all about her, busy with fending off this new threat.

And what a threat it was.

The blue skinned man stood amidst the wild beasts, lashing out at them with strong fists and from what she could tell magic too. He chanted spells under his breath while he butchered away at the beasts around him.

Valeria stood frozen for a moment, her eyes glued to the magnificent stranger.

His blue skin wasn’t the only unusual thing about him. He had red eyes, a deep and vibrant colour that resembled fresh blood. A set of curved dark grey horns sprouted from his forehead, making him look even more imposing and dangerous despite the fact that he was wearing nothing more than a simple loincloth.

One of the beasts let out a pained wail when it was struck by the man and the sound startled Valeria from her stupor.

She backed away from the scene before her and then turned her back to it, fleeing into the dark woods without looking back.

She crashed through bushes and low hanging branches. A small part of her brain told her to go back and help the stranger that saved her life. 

But the rest of it and her whole body too, were screaming at her to get the hell away from the creatures- no, the man. To get away from the red-eyed man as fast as she could.

The sounds of the fight behind her were quietened by the cracking of branches and rustling of leaves she caused on her escape.

Valeria ran until her lungs burnt and she couldn’t hear any of the fight she’d left behind. Only then she stopped and leaned against the thick trunk of a tree to catch her breath.

She called down her light sphere, shrinking it and letting it hover over her palm once more. The big light would attract too many animals or even worse, the man.

Valeria didn’t know why she was so utterly terrified of him. She could still smell the heady scent, masculine and thick, the man had emitted. It clung to her clothes and hair like the smoky smell of a bonfire.

The man had looked crazy… yes, almost deranged when he lunged for the beasts that wanted to tear her apart. His skin had glistened with sweat in the light of her sphere and his eyes where wide, black pupils blown wide.

Valeria shivered at the memory and decided she was glad she hadn’t stayed to help him fend off the beasts.

“Why pet, it was rather rude of you to just run off after I had saved your life,” a dark, sultry voice came from the shadows just outside the light beams of her sphere.

Valeria let out a startled screech and gripped her dagger tighter, lifting it into the air while she turned in slow circles, her head snapping from one side to the other, trying to spot the owner of the voice.

Not that she’d have to see him to know who it was. The thick scent that filled the air and the words already revealed that it could be no other than the man she had fled from mere minutes ago.

Valeria swallowed hard.

“Show yourself, step into the light,” she called out into the darkness.

A chuckle emerged from the shadows, followed by the towering silhouette of the blue skinned man.

“Not even a thank you? Very impolite, little girl. You wound me,” the man said, resting one palm over his heart in mock hurt.

When he made an attempt to step closer, Valeria immediately retreated.

“Don’t come near me. You- You will stay here and let me go. You w- will wait until I’m out of earshot or any other sense before you move,” she stuttered, trying to sound fierce and failing miserably.

“Now, why would I do that?” the man asked and then darted forward, making a move to grab her.

Valeria screamed and rose her dagger, aiming for his head. The man deflected her blow, his arm blocking hers with such force that she dropped the blade.

She uttered a curse when his hand wrapped around her upper arm and he yanked her close. Valeria squirmed.

She needed a moment to regain her composure and when she had, she placed both hands on the man’s shoulders – his skin was slick with sweat – shoving hard while uttering a force spell.

It sent the man flying back a few feet, his back crashing against a thick trunk which cracked and splintered under the force of the impact.

Valeria didn’t wait to see what the man was doing after she had flung him against the tree. She took to her heels and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction away from the eerie man.

She ran until she felt like she was going to collapse.

Valeria was breathing heavily, her lungs burnt and her mouth was dry. She had lost her basket when she was running away from the beasts and the man so her supplies were lost.

She cowered behind a tree, squeezing into the bushes that surrounded it and concealing herself between the twigs and leaves. Her breath was still going heavily and she tried desperately to calm down, afraid that her loud breaths would betray her hiding spot.

Valeria extinguished the light sphere in her hand and moved her fingers, weaving a protecting shield around her body. She spoke a short spell to complete the shield and then made herself as small as possible.

Legs drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around them and head resting on her knees. She sat there, her breathing calmer now, and prayed, prayed to every deity she knew that the man wouldn’t find her.

The rustling of leaves and snapping twigs reached her ears and Valeria jumped in her hiding spot. Her head snapped up and she peered into the darkness. Her eyes couldn’t make anything out in the impenetrable shadows of the night.

The sounds came closer and Valeria held her breath, her heart threatening to leap out of her chest.

 _Please don’t find me, please don’t find me, please don’t find me,_ she chanted in her head, nails digging into her palms as she sat in her hiding spot.

“Hello my little mage,” the awfully familiar dark voice said.

Valeria made a startled noise and huddled further against the trunk. She hoped her magical barrier would be strong enough to keep this man away from her.

A silhouette emerged from the darkness and Valeria’s breath hitched in her throat. The man was holding a light sphere like the one she had summoned earlier but extinguished to stay hidden.

It obviously hadn’t worked.

This man knew how to summon a light sphere. He had fought the beasts with magic and she had felt it surrounding him, too. He must be some kind of mage.

The man’s features were illuminated from below and Valeria got a good look at his face. Markings decorated the skin just like every other inch of his body. He had a beautifully curved jaw and prominent cheekbones.

The man stared down at her along his long straight nose. A fire was burning in his eyes and the intense stare made her uncomfortable.

Valeria was afraid but she felt safe inside her magical shield. Or at least as safe as one could feel with such a person in their close proximity.

The man reached out to her but his hand hit the magical barrier with a dull _thump_. The shield held.

She could see the confusion on his face but it quickly faded and he felt along the invisible barrier.

“Hm, an endearing little shield you’ve created-“ he said and tapped the surface- “But I’m afraid it won’t do you any good”

With these words, he simply reached _through_ the barrier, shattering it and then seizing Valeria by her arm.

She was so stunned by how easily he had broken through her defences that she forgot to struggle for second.

The man used her distraction and uttered a magical word.

The world around them blurred and Valeria lost the ground under her feet. The only thing that kept her attached to reality was the big strong hand clamped around her bicep.

After a few seconds her surroundings slowly came back into focus. But she wasn’t outside in the middle of the woods anymore.

She wrenched her arm from the man’s grasp and stumbled away from him. Her eyes scanned the spacious cabin she was in.

There was a bed in one corner, blankets and furs piled high on it. In another corner was a little kitchen with a dining table and two chairs.

Other pieces of furniture were scattered around the big room and the thick scent of the man hung in the air.

“Pray tell pet, what is your name?” he purred, grabbing both her arms in an unyielding grip and pulling her close.

The girl squirmed in his arms. She tried the same spell she had used earlier. It would hopefully distract him long enough for her to find an exit and get the hell away from him.

But it didn’t work. The magic word tumbled from her trembling lips and she shoved him but he didn’t budge.

“Nice try little one, but your magic doesn’t work in here. I made sure of that. And now tell me your name,” the man said. He snaked one arm around her waist and pressed himself against her body.

“Valeria,” she whispered in a small, terrified voice.

She could feel his tall, strong body press against her smaller frame. One part of his body was particularly insistent and it made Valeria’s heart skip a beat.

“Hm, Valeria. What a lovely name. Just as lovely as the rest of you. My name is Loki,” the man said in a low voice that resembled the purr of a cat.

“Tell me, Valeria, what is a sweet little thing like you doing in those woods all by herself,” Loki asked.

“I- I was just looking f-for a flower I need for a potion I am working on,” Valeria heard herself answer.

Then “Please, let me go. I won’t tell anyone I saw you. I’ll just go back home and-“

Loki chuckled. He pressed himself even closer and leaned down, inhaling her scent and groaning.

“Oh no, you are not going anywhere. You see, I am in quite the predicament here,” he said and then ground his body against hers. His erection poked her lower belly through his loincloth.

“No, please- Please let me go,” Valeria pleaded and tried to get away from Loki.

“Hm, I don’t think so,” he growled and then started to drag her through the cottage.

Valeria kicked and shouted but it didn’t do anything to keep Loki from dragging her into the corner of the cottage where the bed stood.

He threw her onto the bed and climbed up behind her.

Valeria tried to scramble away from him but the bed stood against the wall and all she achieved was cornering herself with no way out.

Loki pushed the furs aside and then grabbed her ankle, yanking her back to him. He roughly pulled her boots off and then proceeded to do the same with her skirt.

Valeria tried to stop him, kicking out her legs and hitting at his hands that tore at her clothing but it was no use. Her skirt and boots hit the floor beside the bed.

“No! Stop, get off!” Valeria shouted. She pulled up her knees and turned on her stomach, crawling away from him as much as she could. It didn’t deter Loki.

He grabbed her undergarments and yanked them down her legs. Then he reached out and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her onto her knees.

Valeria tried to reach back and bat his hands away but her arms were suddenly restrained behind her back, a thick leather rope immobilising them. He'd used magic to restrain her.

“Oh what a lovely cunt you have, pet,” Loki growled behind her. He laid down on his back and scooted under her naked lower body until his face was level with her pussy.

Valeria squirmed and tried to close her legs but Loki’s shoulders blocked them.

His arms locked around her thighs and he dove into her pussy like a man starved. His tongue lapped at her folds, stroking through them and slithering into her wet hole.

Valeria squeaked and moaned at the sudden sensations that arose between her legs. She writhed against the mattress. Her breath came in shallow pants and the longer that man spent between her legs, the louder she got.

“Oh- no.. I-“ she stuttered but couldn’t finish the sentence because her orgasm hit her with the force of a battle hammer.

She uttered a strained moan and came all over Loki’s face, her thighs quaking around him. He hummed below her, drinking up every bit of cum she gave him.

He kept working at her for a little more, making her whimper with how sensitive she was from the first orgasm and then finally pulled away.

“That was delicious,” he purred. “But I believe it is my turn now.”

The restraints around her wrists vanished and Loki flipped her onto her back so she was facing him.

Before she could do anything, he had already grasped her blouse and tore it down the middle. Her bra suffered the same fate and both clothing items were discarded.

Valeria’s lip wobbled and she tried to cover herself from his hungry gaze but her hands were restrained once more, a rope wrapping around each wrist and tying it to the headboard of the bed.

Loki sat between her spread legs and leaned forward to grope her breasts. He groaned when he massaged the soft flesh, weighing each breast in his hands and then running his thumbs over her nipples. He tweaked the sensitive peak and Valeria involuntarily arched up into his touch.

“Good girl,” Loki purred and let his hands fall away.

They settled back on her hips and he shuffled closer. The loincloth that covered his manhood melted away with a green shimmer.

The impressive erection sprung free and Valeria gulped at the size of it.

Loki shifted and she could feel his cock prod at her wet entrance and she tensed.

“No, no, no. Please-“ Valeria sobbed, the tears finally flowing over and drawing wet paths over her cheeks.

“Oh, don’t cry sweet thing,” Loki crooned. He tilted his hips and the head of his erection slipped past her wet folds. Valeria gasped, her walls clenching around the broad head.

Loki growled at the sensation and then sheathed himself in her tight heat with one swift thrust.  
Valeria squeaked, her walls straining to accommodate his girth.

“Oh- you feel divine. So tight,” Loki groaned and started moving his hips, thrusting into her with long, deep strokes.

He increased his pace gradually until he was pounding into her without restraint.

Valeria was writhing under him. Moans and squeaks escaped her parted lips. Her walls ached from Loki’s never-ending onslaught.

Her body jolted atop the bed every time his hips connected with hers, eliciting a lewd slap that echoed through the cottage.

She whined when an orgasm started to build up inside her once more.

Loki snaked a hand between their bodies and started circling the sensitive bundle of nerves with deft fingers. Valeria uttered a pathetic sob when his finger touched her swollen clit.

Loki growled in return and sped up if that was even possible considering the fast rhythm at which he was pounding into her throbbing heat.

He angled his hips differently and Valeria let out a little scream of pleasure when he hit her special spot.

“Oh, right there, pet?” Loki taunted and aimed to hit the spot again, making her clench around him and mewl pathetically.

Tears were still streaming down her face and Loki leaned down, lapping up the salty drops with his rough tongue.

It made her shudder and she turned her face away. Loki wouldn’t have any of that. He gripped her chin roughly and turned her head back to him.

Valeria stared up at his blood red eyes with her wide and teary ones.

Loki relished in the fear on her features. It spurred him on and he sped up the motions of his fingers to see her face contort in pleasure.

Valeria came with a hoarse cry, her body convulsing on the bed and her back arching up against Loki.

Her hips bucked up as she chased the overwhelming sensation that roared through her blood and made her see stars.

Loki’s orgasm was triggered by her own. He slammed into her spasming heat, his thrusts losing their rhythm.

He slammed in as deep as he could and grinded his hips into her. Valeria could feel his muscles tightening and all of a sudden Loki’s upper body lurched forward.

He latched onto Valeria’s shoulder and bit down on it when he came with a snarl.

Valeria whimpered when Loki collapsed atop her, crushing her small body with his.

She had barely caught her breath when Loki pulled out of her, his cock still hard. He flipped her on her stomach and pulled her hips up against him, sheathing himself inside her once more.

She squeaked and sobbed under him, pleading him to stop.

Loki leaned down, folding himself over her back and caught her earlobe between his sharp teeth.

“Why pet, you didn’t think we were done, did you?”  
  



End file.
